Emotions
by Angel2005399
Summary: This is a story of Zoey and Chase later there maybe a Dana and Logan chapter so R&R.........
1. Chase admits his love

It was spring Vacation which meant kids were starting to go home.Dana,Chase,Micheal,Zoey,Nicole,and Quinn were staying at

PCA for vacation since they would have nothing better to do at home.Zoey was just heading back to her dorm and was passing

the juice bar when she saw it.Chase(who Zoey has been secretly in love with since her first day at PCA) was with a girl named Christina!

'Maybe he's just talking or maybe its his sister' she though. But what happened next let her know it definatley wasn't his

sister.He leaned in and FRENCH KISSED HER ON THE LIPS! Zoey couldn't believe her eyes.Zoey ran to her dorm quickly

crying hard.'how could he do this to me!' she thought.'I loved him he was my first love and I thought he loved me too!'As she

came to her room she tried to cover up her tears but as she opened the door she couldn't help it.she felt as if everyone was

happy but her.Dana was reading a porn magazine while nicole was watching the muppets Wizard of Oz. Zoey went to her bed

and began to cry again. Dana looked up to hear who the noise was coming from to see Zoey on her bed with a puddle in her lap.

Danna motioned for Zoey to come sit next to her and Zoey fallowed."What is making you cry like this do you miss your brother

or something?" Dana asked gently. Zoey shook her head and laid it in Dana's lap.By this time nicole had come down and sat

on the opposite side of Zoey and said"Yeah whats wrong Zoe?" Zoey finally told them in between sobs but as soon as she

finished her story there was a knock at thier door."Who is it?" Nicole said."Chase I need to talk to Zoey about something its

really important." As soon as Zoey heard her loves voice she ran to the bathroom and jumped in the

tub and pulled the curtains around."Its open"Dana said as soon as she knew that Zoey was

hidden.Chase came in and looked around for Zoey he really needed to talk to her. He knew she had seen him with Christina

earlier that day and had to tell her that they had just broken up but got one last kiss from each other after.He needed to tell

her why they broke up. "so why are you here again?" Dana said intentively."I have to tell Zoey something and it is ral

important but I need to talk to her in private."Zoey was happy that she could hear everything they were saying from the secrey

of the bathroom without them knowing. "What could he possibly want to ask me at the peak of my crisis!" she

said to her self not knowing how loud she said it.Luckily Chase was the only one who heard she said it

because he was sitting the closest to the bathroom."Can I use ur bathroom please?" Chase

asked."Sure you can use our bathroom Chase" Nicole said rather loudly.Zoey heard her perfectly and

did everything she could to look invisible.luckily the bathroom curtains allowed the person inside to see

who was outside of the tub but the person outside couldn't see inside the shower. when Chase came in

Zoey was real quiet.Chase knew who was in here and knew where she was.He pretended to look around

for her but avoided the tub."We are going to the movies and will be back in about four or five hours

when your done in there remember to lock the door k?"Dana said through the door."K" Chase said.'I

think i should put on a show for my little peeping princess.' Chase thought with a suductive smile when

he heard the door shut.'Traitors' Zoey thought 'how could they leave me in her with him here?'What

she saw next trully suprised her. Chase turned to the side so she had a full veiw of what he was doing

and unzipped his pants and pulled out what looked like a 7 inch to zoey but was actually a 9 inch if you

measured and he slowly griped and began to masturbate right in front of her.Zoey hungrily watched as

he began to moan.Zoey was getting really turned on by this but when he finally zipped up and walked

out of the bathroom he left her dissapointted because she didn't see him cum.After about 6 or 7

minutes she heard the outside door close.'finally she thought i can get out'she climbed out of the tub

and opened the door to be welcomed by a sexy sight.Chase was on her bed nude staring at her sexily.

After a 2 minute silence Chase finally said "I want you...I need you." "But you were with Christina

earlier I saw you kiss her on the lips and everything why do you want me if you have a girlfriend!" she

said angrily never taking her eyes off of his cock."We had just broke up and shared one last kiss.We

broke up because I love you to much.I hope you feel the same way." He said...

Authors note:This was my first story I hope you liked it reveiw and tell me wat u think of it and ill add another chapter.Until next time.


	2. Zoey admits her love

Second chapter is up for all my fans who kept bugging me about continuing my story! Thank You!

"We had just broke up and shared one last kiss.We broke up because I love you to much.I hope you feel the same way." He said hopefully."So you mean to tell me

that you gave her one last kiss before you broke up with her because you loved me so much?" She said."Yup I gave her up all for you.""Ummmm Chase there is

something I have been dying to tell you but never hade the heart to because i was afraid..." "Afraid of what?" he said neverously."Afraid you wouldn't feel the same

way about me as I do you." "Come on Zoey i can't take this torture i need to know how you feel about me and us as friends.""Well, you see uh... ok ummm..."" Zoey,

SPIT IT OUT!" he yelled."Ok I loved you ever since i first saw you on the first day of school I didn't ant to say anything because we had just met and i didn't want to

scare you off because you were the only friend i had at that time at PCA!" She said in all one breath. Zoey began crying tears of sadness thinking about what would of

happened if she had never met Chase that day."If i had never met you that first day Chase, my whole existence would have been shattered! I don't want to keep my

secret from you any longer i can't and i won't. I LOVE YOU CHASE!" she managed to get out while crying. "shhhhh..." he said gently as he placed a finger over her

lips "I love you too Zoey.""really? please don't lie to me at a time like this my heart wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain!" "Look i love you with all my

heart,soul,body,and mind. You are my shining star you have all the strength, determination, and bravery that no other girl has and for that i love you. When i first meet

you i felt the same way you did why else do you think i came to help you with your bags and cheated on the dating test so i could go to the dance with you? It was

because i loved you and would kill for you to be mine.Nobody else has the heart to do some of the things you do. When you cry i cry on the inside.When you hurt i

hurt as well. I don't just love you for your beauty, i love you for who you are and what you do and that will never change."" wow that was beautiful. Chase before i

ask you this question will you do me a favor and kiss me?" And with that he kissed her with all the fire and passion that burned within him. he bit her lip for entrace

and she willingly opened it for him. As he tasted her mouth he was getting an extreme hard on that was rubbing on Zoey's panties under her skirt."mmmmm" she

moaned.She could take it any more she pushed him back on her bed while he gave her a confused look. "Don't worry ill make it up to you." she said seductively.She

went to the bathroom and took out a medium sized box and brought it back to the bed." Zoe whats this?" Chase asked hurtfully.She ignored him.To him it had

seemed that she lost intrest in him so he began to put on his clothes."what do you think your doing?" Zoey asked."Putting on my clothes you seemed way to intrested

in the box so i guess you didn't want what i had planned for today." "Im just getting a few things before we start so calm down."she said.He took off what clothes he

had on and waited still wondering what was in that box of hers."Zoe whats in that box?" he said neverously."Just a few toys ya know i had to masturbated because

of you why did you have to be so damn sexy!""I was born that way"Well why don't we begin...

Hahahaha

Evil cliffy!

please review as i am hoping on reviewing in the next couple of days if i get at least 5 more reviews...


	3. Lets get this show on the road

Zoey returned to the bed in just a few short moments. It seemed as if Chase were growing impatient with her. Silently she moved to lay over him and took his lips under her own. Immediately he reacted as he playfully poked his tongue into his soon to be more than just a friend's warm mouth. A passionate dance began as their tongues slid over each other, massaging, and mating fervently. The young blond girl had seen this moment in her dreams many a time. Her secret love Chase, coming to her and spilling his feelings at her feet. Her wanting and having her the way she wanted to have him. Now her dreams had become reality.

Chase began to slowly remove his friend's clothes, anxiously waiting to see what lay underneath them. He'd always imagined what she might look like in the nude, but now, now he could see without being ashamed. Once he'd discarded the last piece of cloth from her body he drew back to gaze upon its beauty. Zoey was young; her body was the epitome of the beauty of a budding young woman. Her small yet supple breasts softly poked out from her chest, rounded and firm with small pink nipples in the center. Her blossoming figure was just beginning to show the sensual curves of a woman's body. Zoey had a firm, flat belly and her hips looked as if they were just starting to protrude from her form. She had nice, lean, muscular legs, and her whole body had a gorgeous golden tan to it.

Chase leaned down to place his lips at the hollow of her throat. He made a line of soft wet kisses along her slim, sensitive neck. When he reached the small rise of her budding breasts he bit down softly. The blond girl beneath him moaned softly. Chase continued his lips journey down the young blondâ€™s body. He trailed his soft kisses over her firm abdomen, pausing only to dip his tongue into her belly button. Zoey giggled and threaded her fingers through his thick curly, dark hair. He moved down even further to kiss the inside of her tender thighs. He felt her quiver under his kiss. Chase moved up to take a hardened pink nipple into his mouth. Zoey gasped and cried out at the sudden jolt of pleasure that was sent through her body. The brown haired boy suckled gently at the sensitive nub, circling his tongue around the hard small mound of flesh.

He positioned himself at the entrance to his soon to be lover's body. The boy held on to his friendâ€™s slim waist and pressed his tip against her virginal opening.

"You ready Zoe?"Chase asked, gazing down at his beloved blond angel. The pretty girl nodded and closed her eyes as he began to push himself inside of her. In all of the books and stories Zoey had ever read, in the loves scenes, there had never been any mention of the horrendous pain she was experiencing. She squeezed her eyes shut as Chase continued to forge his way into her body. The pain was like nothing sheâ€™d ever experienced before. She'd rather be stripped naked in front of ten-thousand men, dipped in searing acid, and run over by a steam roller than have to ever experience it again. 

Finally, Chase was as far as he could push himself. The tight pressure of his new lover's hot walls made it difficult for his young body to control his release. He felt as if he could come, right then and there, but he focused. He wanted to bring Zoey as much pleasure as he possibly could before he gave in to his hormonal weakness. As soon as the pain subsided, Zoey wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles behind his back. The girl used her legs to pull him further inside of her. Chase started up a slow and steady rhythm, making sure he didn't scare and/or hurt his friend.

Zoey brought his face down to savagely claim his mouth. She launched her tongue frenziedly into his mouth and began to wrestle with his own avidly. The blond wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him as if he were the only thing holding her to the laws of gravity. Soon, Chase's careful thrusts became wild plunges of fever. Each time he dove deeper, trying to satisfy hers and his own need. Finally, as he fervently ravaged his new lover, he struck a spot that lay deep inside of her. The blond arched, throwing her head back, and cried out his name. Chase took his chance and began to pound into her harder, each time striking it with enough force to cause his enraptured friend to scream. His member jerked and spurted inside his friend's heavenly flower.

Chase was about to bring them both home when the door opened loudly. Both heads snapped in the direction of the doorway. In it stood, Dana, Logan, and Nicole; all three stood with knowing faces on. Zoey was way to wet and horny to care, she whined as Chase began to move away.

"No,"Logan said, walking over to the bed.

"Let us join you." Dana finished. Dana and Nicole joined Logan, Zoey, and Chase on the bed. Now, the real fun would begin.

Left you with another cliffy... I'm so evil! Muahahahahaha!

Now i would really like to give the credit to sesshysecretlove because without her this chapter wouldn't be possible! So show her some love or else i'll cut your tounge out and sell it on ebay!

Until next time...


End file.
